Dream Journal
by mythica magic
Summary: Ruki reads something very interesting in Yui's journal. Takes place after Ruki's Vampire MB ending (good end) Ruki x Yui fluff with smut
1. Beginning

AN: Diabolik Lovers oneshot. Might continue with another chapter if people request it. Takes place after Ruki's Vampire MB ending (the good end) so Ruki and Yui have confessed to each other. Heavily inspired by the conversation they share in Ruki's Sleeping Vampire.

* * *

 _ **Dream Journal ~**_

"What high maintenance Livestock. You overdid it again." Were Ruki's immediate words upon entering the room.

A figure was slouched onto a vanity table, which was being used as a makeshift desk. Open books were sprawled chaotically beneath her, a few having fallen onto the ground. Ruki sighs as he steps forward, leaning down and picking one up. He glances at the mess of light blonde hair, tossed around her shoulders and curling at the ends. Yui's arms were bent underneath her, cushioning her head. He peered closer, noting her closed eyes- chest rising and falling with slow breaths. Ruki hums softly in amusement, placing the discarded book on a free space.

"Last minute cram sessions aren't your style...were you really so anxious about the test that you'd pull an all nighter?" He asks the unconscious girl.

At least, he assumes that was what had happened. A quick glance at the bed showed that she must have at least attempted to sleep, judging by the rumpled covers. She'd requested that she sleep in her own room for the night to study, and he'd allowed it on account of how desperately she'd asked, wanting very much not to be distracted. If she was going to burn herself out like this though, Ruki doubted he'd allow her to sleep alone again.

He leans down and smooths the covers back into place, wondering why she hadn't come to him about her study worries. His methods of teaching were...unconventional perhaps. But she enjoyed them. He _knew_ she enjoyed them.

Ruki stills as his fingers brush something, which was sticking out from under her mattress. He raises a brow and pulls out the book- no, journal, from its hiding spot.

He straightens, looking at it and then glancing at Yui. Interesting.

"You don't usually hide things…" he says, weighing the book in his hand. It had her name scrawled in the bottom corner. He opens the first page- just for a peak at the content, and found that of all things, it was a dream journal.

Ruki scoffs quietly. Of course his fanciful Livestock would keep something like this, but he was surprised she'd managed to withhold anything from his notice. What's more- why hide it? They were dreams, nothing more.

His thumb rubs at the spine of the book consideringly. Privacy wasn't something his Livestock ever received, and reading personal notes felt beneath him. It was just a stupid, fanciful book- full of random thoughts, sensations and images she'd seen while asleep. And yet…

With another glance at Yui, who slept on, he opens the journal, turning to a random page.

The date shows that the entry was from three weeks ago. Ruki's eyes skim over the words, beginning to read.

 _'Had the most wonderful dream!'_ Yui's neat handwriting informs him. _'I began it not knowing where I was, and at first I was worried. Mist surrounded me, and it was hard to see a hand in front of my face. I didn't know where to turn…'_ Ruki raises a brow, curiosity piqued. _'..and then a big soft cloud met my feet and pillowed against my back! It raised me into the air and I felt so peaceful and safe~'_

Ruki's eyes narrow, and he raises his head. She even dreamed childishly. His blue-grey eyes shift to her in annoyance. There he was, doing something underhanded, and she didn't even have the decency of writing something worth sneaking a glance at.

He sighs and moves to another entry, finding one from a week ago.

 _'Had a terrible craving all night,'_ this one began, and Ruki shifts, sitting down in an armchair as a different kind of curiosity taking hold. _'My dream was completely to blame. I had been tossing and turning all night- Ruki-kun hadn't been very pleased.'_ He vaguely recalls that night. They always slept in the same bed, and usually she slept peacefully. On that night, she'd kicked his shins and wriggled, until his fangs had sank into her neck.

 _'I couldn't tell him what I'd been dreaming, I'd have been too embarrassed.'_ She continues. _'I felt bad enough as it was- that my temptation had affected his sleep.'_ Temptation? His eyes darken a touch as he shifts in his chair. She wouldn't...write down an illicit fantasy, would she? No. That, he knew to be preposterous. Yui could barely admit to blushing when he drank her blood, so the idea was ludicrous.

 _'But in the dream- I'd been feeling so needy. My lungs had hurt and legs ached as I ran towards something, starving. It had been a 'feeling' dream, so it felt like I was really there, sprinting through a forest. I eventually found a house in the middle of the woods- and went straight to the bedroom. Ruki-kun was there,_ _asleep, looking as if he were_ _waiting for me.'_ He curses his fingers for tightening slightly on the book. _'I'd been breathless but so happy. Finally I walked towards the bed and leaned down, taking a bite of the bedpost-'_

Ruki blinks and rereads that line. Bedpost. Yes...that's what he'd thought it had said. _'-which was made of chocolate! The whole house was made of candy, and Ruki-kun soon woke up in the dream, very angry that I was destroying his house. I felt so gluttonous.'_ He snorts at that, and flips back several pages, eyes narrow. He supposes he only had himself to blame for getting interested in that one.

As he continues to read, however, Ruki begins to take notice of something. The thought started small, but then gradually built the more pages turned.

The dreams featured many things, flying, falling, hunger, confusion, fear, sadness, happiness. The nightmares gave him pause, but his hand slowly moved to skip those sections, smelling the vague scent of tears left behind on the pages. She spun many tales about his brothers, sitting together in the living room, watching movies, out at the mall- or innocent picnics shared as a group on a sunny day. Never though, did she write about...them. Her and him, together, _alone_.

His lips thin. It wasn't like him to be so petulant. Or maybe it was, she had the irritating habit of unearthing things in him. Ruki shook himself, but the feeling persisted. Was she perhaps, dissatisfied with something? The very reason he'd opened the damn book in the first place had been because he remembered someone suggesting that dreams revealed hidden desires.

Did she not crave him at all? Even just writing about a kiss, a shared, intimate conversation would be enough to sate him, but there was nothing. Just the safety of a happy group. Ruki closes the book, a dour expression on his face. Such a happiness should be enough. It _was_ enough, he reminded himself. He'd stolen Eve from her Adam, and now every day was one they could spend together. But...he wasn't called the Snake for nothing, he'd always been a greedy man.

Ruki returns the book under her mattress, righting the covers. That was the problem with nice people like Yui. She spread her warmth around- wanting everyone to be happy. It made knowing if she regarded him differently from everyone else difficult. It didn't matter how much he bit her- forced a blush to her cheeks, or an unwilling moan from that innocent, sinful little mouth... he still remained none the wiser if she truly desired him. And Ruki refused to admit that he wanted her to do more than that.

He wanted her sleepless with the thought of him, need between her legs, and a sharp ache buried so deep that it spilled out along her veins, darkening those rose-pink eyes. He wanted her back arched, fingers reaching- clawing for him as something hooked low in her stomach, the consuming heat becoming an intangible web of visceral, raw need. Ruki _wanted_.

 _'Did you finally become corrupt?'_ He'd asked her that once, but he didn't truly believe she was like him in that regard.

He straightens and turns, crushing his own fantasy under his heel as he leaves the room.

* * *

A soft touch, and warmth stroking her head rouses Yui from sleep. Tired eyes peel open, and a soft noise escapes her as the warmth fell away. She sits up from her chair, wincing and patting her back as she blinks dazedly, looking up.

"Oh, Ruki-kun. Good morning." She smiles, tilting her head. "Were you just…" she trails off, hand rising as if to touch her head, before she thinks better of it and fiddles with her messy hair.

Ruki raises a brow, setting down a breakfast tray on her bed, which was filled with food. "Was I what?" He asks, voice his usual calm, lulling tone wrapped in steel.

Yui shakes her head and stands, stretching. "Nothing. Ah, I overslept. I'm sorry…" she glances at the vanity table and sweat-drops. "Aha...I may have over done it." Giving a weak smile, she climbs onto the bed, thanking him for the meal.

Ruki hums. "It seems you lack the self-discipline to know when to stop, Livestock. There won't be a repeat of last night." He hands her the chop-sticks, watching as she waves it off, the tired lines around her eyes catching and holding his attention. She blinks as she holds her bowl, returning his gaze.

"Is something wrong, Ruki-kun?" She asks.

Ruki starts, and takes in the sight of her. Her white nightgown was dipping slightly off her shoulder, several blond stands were sticking up in different directions in her dishevelled hair, and her face held traces of weariness from overworking herself- and yet warmth settles the empty cavern of his chest.

Ruki silently folds something away inside himself. It didn't matter. He didn't need her to crave him with the same dark, twisted want he felt. She was his Eve. Her presence alone did something to him. It was the reason why he'd broken his word to the man he'd respected most in the world, and stolen her away.

His shoulders relax slightly as he takes a seat on the bed next to her. "I'm fine. Your concern for your Master is noted." He smirks slightly. Once, her concern would have sickened him.

Her cheeks redden a touch and she distractedly continues eating, happiness shining in her scent. Ruki picks up his coffee cup and contents himself with the beverage until she finishes eating.

He then calmly sets it down, glancing at the window and seeing soft rays of sunlight filtering in through the glass. "So. The bedpost will have to be replaced." He utters casually.

"W-what? Did something happen?" She blinks, alarmed.

"Yes," he shifts, lips tilting up slightly. "A greedy Livestock got into the house and started eating the furniture, thinking it was made of chocolate. Bizarre really."

He was rewarded with her face flushing red, and her hands sprang up, waving uselessly in the air. "Oh no!" She exclaims. "H-how much did you read! I can't believe you found them!" Yui squeaks.

Them? Ruki's expression doesn't change. "I read enough." He says.

Yui fusses with her breakfast, hands shaking as her beet red face turns pointedly down, gaze fixed firmly on the empty bowls. "I-I'm so sorry, Ruki-kun." She murmurs softly, squeezing her eyes shut, "Please don't be mad- oh but I would be if I was in your position. I just- when you bite me sometimes, I suppose my brain gets carried away- but that's no excuse!" She ranted, biting her lip.

The moment she tries to move off the bed, his hand takes hold of her chin. Ruki leans down a touch, breath fanning over her cheek as his eyes bore into hers. "I want you to tell me what it is you've got to apologise for." He mutters, voice pitched low.

"F-for the journal of course. To think that you read it…" she trails off, eyes conflicted and guilt ridden. "I knew I'd become quite strange since getting involved with vampires, but to write down those dreams, I really have changed into someone ... _lewd_." She sighs, rubbing her eye. She stills as his thumb runs over her bottom lip.

Ruki leans in closer and smirks. "And just what kind of dreams were those?" He asks in silken tones.

Yui starts and rips herself away from his touch, eyes wide. "Y-you didn't read it after all?" She breaths, voice thin. Her knees then frantically move- nightgown getting caught around her legs and sending her off the bed, landing with a yelp and a 'thump.'

Ruki glances over the side of the bed calmly, smiling as her tangled limbs right themselves. Yui springs to her feet. "Well then, th-that conversation never happened. It's forgotten. S-so, it was the normal one you found?" She asks, smile straining on her face.

Lean muscle shifts as Ruki's legs unfurl beneath him, rising from the bed with all the predatory grace of a jungle cat. "If floating on clouds and eating houses counts as normal, then yes." He says, stepping closer as Yui takes one back.

The moment she turns to run, a hand closes over her eyes. Yui feels herself be pulled back and stills, heart beating rapidly.

"You'll show it to me. The other, _less normal_ journal."

"R-ruki, please don't-" she squeaks, inhaling as something wet and soft trails over the shell of her ear, before the scrape of fangs make her violently shiver.

"Show it to me, Livestock. You'll be receiving a punishment either way." He murmurs, voice uttered directly into her ear.

Yui stumbles forward as she's released, giving him a look with her lips press together in a thin, grim line. Her silent disapproval only amused him however. When he remains unrelenting, her shoulders drop, and Yui pads over to the bed, feeling under the mattress. Instead of the brown dream journal from before, she brings out a lilac coloured one.

She briefly holds it to herself stubbornly, but Ruki holds out his hand. With a sigh, Yui reluctantly hands it over, face beat red. She clasps her hands and bows her head, shame fanning into her scent.

Ruki nonchalantly lets the book sit in his splayed palm as he opens it to the first page. His eyes scan over the words as he remains silent. Yui watches as blue-grey slowly darkens, his expression becoming more and more closed off- unreadable. She gnaws at her bottom lip worriedly and clenches her fingers until they turn bone white. He was angry. Well of course he was- she'd written about him in such a terrible way.

He suddenly moves, and Yui looks up at him sharply, wholly unprepared for the lips that crash onto hers. Yui inhales sharply against his mouth, and makes a muffled noise when he takes it further, prying his tongue past her lips. He brushes it against hers, making a shudder run down her spine.

His arm wraps around her waist, pulling her in as he kisses her- pouring all of his unsaid wants into it. Her small hands come up to smooth over his chest, fingers clenching in the material of his shirt. Ruki pulls away, gaze sinfully dark. "Was that kiss more satisfying than the one in the dream? Or are you still dissatisfied?" He asks.

Rose-pink eyes stare back at him dazedly. "I-I um…" Yui breaths out, blushing harder as she nods. "I'd...like more." She confesses smally.

Ruki's lip lifts- flashing a fang at her, before he spins her around- the room falling away and coming back as his study. Yui reels from being teleported with him, starting as Ruki reaches around her, placing the open journal on the desk in front of her. Ruki then grabs her hands and places them flat on the desk, forcing her to lean forward, bent over the desk slightly.

"Then obey your Masters orders- read it aloud." He commands, the words a rush of hot air in her ear as his lips press against the back of her neck. Yui trembles at the feel of his warmth against her back.

"Ruki…" she swallows, looking down at the words she'd written in her own hand. She supposed she'd brought this on herself, though she felt annoyed at the breach of privacy. And yet...another part of her was glad her secret had been found out. Her Ruki dream journal. The pages were filled with nothing but vague and intense dreams, fantasies and desires she'd all confessed, only ever to herself.

After countless nights spent waking from nightmares in a cold sweat, these dreams had been welcome ones. They were...lewd yes, but full of the same warmth she could feel in his hands as they roved over her body. His lips pulled at the seams of her defences- and his teeth unhinged her.

Yui's lips part as she begins to read, the dark figure at her back reveling in the sound of her voice as she spoke the words.


	2. End

_**Pt. 2 ~ End**_

 _"It had been late at night, and I'd awoken in bed. Sometimes I was looking through my own eyes, other times, it was like I was looking down on my own body from above. My limbs had felt heavy and weighed down, but the sheets were cool and wrapped around my legs. As my eyes had drifted around the room, which was bathed in moonlight from the open window, a shadow in the corner of my room caught and held my gaze. I-I felt something spike under my skin, making it heat up. The shadow drew closer, crossing the room, and his eyes left me terrified but...excited. I wanted him to touch me. He bent over my body, and I both felt and watched from above as he slid his hands under the covers and t-touched me_ \- ah!...Ruki-kun...i-if you do that I won't be able to r-read." Yui breathes, trembling as the pale hands that had slid under her pajama top, shamelessly cup her small breasts.

The heat of his chest presses into her back as fangs sink into the nape of her neck. Yui gasps, the line of her back curving as she arches into him, his fingers relentless as they tease her sensitive peaks.

"Keep going." A voice behind her commands, wrapped in velvet.

Yui shudders and swallows, feeling the wet heat of his tongue trail over the excess blood. Her eyes focus on the journal entry again. "He...somehow sank through the covers, until he was under them with me. I couldn't s-see it but I felt something hard rub between my legs. I couldn't stop looking at Ruki, and when he grabbed my hand, pinning it above my head, I felt my fingers close over his. H-his other hand touched me...his fingers slid inside me- and that's when I forced myself to wake up."

Ruki chuckles, the sound rich and quiet. "Are you so afraid of your own desire, Livestock?" He asks.

"Y-you were sleeping next to me, I've felt terrible- gn!" She whimpered as he pinched her nipples, becoming aware of a slickness between her thighs. "I didn't want to have those dreams right next to you."

"Heh, you can try and get out of this with noble reasoning, but you're still the dirty Livestock who wrote all this down with her own hand." His crotch presses against her backside, and Yui's eyes widen as she feels something hard rub against her clothed sex. A blush creeps over her cheeks and she bites back a moan, continuing to read.

"Another night, I-I dreamed of him at first innocently, but soon he knelt between my legs. I felt his hair brush my thigh- and I wasn't afraid like when- when L-...please can I not read this part?" She asks smally.

Ruki glances over her shoulder and sees a certain name. He senses her unease and smooths his hands over her body to take her mind off it. "Skip his name...and never write or think it again." He mutters darkly.

"I wasn't...afraid of Ruki-kun." She continues, meaning it. A part of him did frighten her, but never in the way a certain Sakamaki had. Not wanting to think of him, she presses herself closer to Ruki, taking comfort in the silent familiarity of his calm, severe presence. "Somehow, in the way dreams do, without logic- his mouth was suddenly pressing at the spot between my legs-" she desperately tried to hold onto her train of thought as gentle strokes of his hips kept derailing it. "T-the sensation kept slipping through my grasp. It was hazy through the dream, and the ache between my begs woke me up again." She shudders within his grasp as his lips at her neck wrecks havoc on her senses.

She's unresistant when he starts undoing the buttons of her top, and shifts to help him tug it off. Shyness over-comes her when she's left half naked, even though, with her back turned, he couldn't see her chest. Her hands start to come up to hide herself, but he firmly grabs them and sets them back on the desk, her palms flat. She yelps when fangs dig into the spot above her shoulder blade, his mouth closing over the skin as he sucks her blood.

"A-another time." Yui tries to keep going, half lidded eyes on the pages. "I was in the shower...this was when I knew something was wrong with me, because I-I didn't need to be asleep to dream about Ruki." She whispers her confession.

One of his hands slides down her navel, disappearing under the material of her pajama pants. A light touch against the bud at her entrance made her throb unexpectedly and Yui whimpers as the touch became harder, feeling a new anticipatory clenching in muscles she'd never used before. "Gn- I...prayed to God not to be tempted by something like the flesh- but I...thought about Ruki-kun. That he'd...stolen me away, defying orders." She felt his fangs pull out and trembles, her hips bucking into his cruel hand as he rubs her.

Blue-grey eyes rake over her flushed skin and Ruki pauses in his ministrations, ripping a whimper from her. Any feeble resistance within her fades as he traces patterns along her lower back and spine with his free hand. "Please don't stop." She murmurs, feeling shame wash over her. Her hands tighten into fists as she reads quicker. "I imagined Ruki in the shower with me, and t-thought of touching myself-" Her words incited a low growl that turned her lower stomach to liquid heat.

Goosebumps whisper over her skin as his fangs scraped her ear. "Did you? Did you use your Master's image to try and bring yourself pleasure?" Two fingers suddenly thrust hard into her sex, pumping them quickly. Yui cries out, arching into him and holding onto the desk for support. "Did your pathetic little fingers try and give you completion- there's no way such small things could give you what you want, or be as cruel as you need." Ruki whispers, pumping three into her now and feeling them become coated in her juices. Yui whimpers and moans, panting harshly as he bid her to keep reading.

"I- ah! Tried to- mh! But I- couldn't do it i-in the shower!" Yui grits out, squeezing her eyes shut. "I can't..hah.." It was useless to try reading when pulsing heat kept blurring her thoughts. Something tightened in her core, and her hips buck into his fingers, close.

Ruki pulls his fingers out from her sex and Yui's eyes widen as he denies her. "Ruki-kun- _no_ , don't stop." She pants, chest heaving as she glances over her shoulder at him. His lips tilt up into a smirk, and he leans in, kissing her parted, rosy lips.

"Even this wouldn't be enough to sate you, Livestock...I know what you need." He mutters, biting her bottom lip and sucking the blood that rose up, his tongue brushing inside her mouth. His hand reaches down in-between them and fiddles with his belt, loosening it and undoing his pants. Yui's eyes widen and she quickly faces forward again, blushing as she soon felt the hardness return, but it felt different from before.

With his freed erection pressing intimately against her, separated only by the material of her pajama pants, Yui breathes out, looking at the journal.

At her silence, he nips her shoulder, rocking himself into her. "Are you frightened now?"

"No. If it's Ruki-kun...if it's Ruki...then it's alright. Maybe I-I have become corrupt to want this, but I feel...happy." She murmurs, and he blinks at her strangeness.

He places his hand beside hers on the desk, and starts slightly when he feels her fingers shift- moving into the spaces between his so that they were clasped together. He was struck all over again by her need for connection, how it didn't seem to matter what he did, so long as she felt like their affections felt tethered to one another. Ruki saw the perversion in taking her, his 'pure' Eve, with her pajama's that had tiny bunnies randomly printed on them, and her slight- trembling figure. But he felt no hesitation, in fact he only wanted to dirty her further, distort her into becoming a slave for his touch. Shredding through her pajama pants with a quick slice of his hand and tearing the excess material away with a harsh rip, he hungrily kisses her bare back.

Ruki brings his hips forward, pushing his erection nestled in between her thighs- up inside the wet heat of her sex. Yui's lips part and stretch wide in a loud inhale, a whimper escaping her as she felt him push in. Her cry fades quickly as he brought his thumb to her clit again, teasing her back to her heightened state of arousal before he began sliding in and out with longer, steady strokes. His teeth grit together as she clenches around him, gripping him impossibly tight. Her fragile hand squeezes his- her only indication. He took it.

His hips begin to move, bringing them back and bucking forward. The slickness of her entrance only served to heighten the dark pride within him that she was so aroused and needy for him, luring him to snap his hips in a harsh thrust that has her back arching. Yui lets out a whimper, her small voice unwillingly letting out more and more moans and gasps of pleasure. He fought not to sheath himself entirely in her gradually yielding tightened core, biting into her back once more and feeling her clench around him. He grunts into her skin, groaning.

Yui rides the tide of sensations that flow and sharpen with every exquisite thrust, feeling him hit a spot deep inside her that had her thighs trembling. She squeezes her eyes shut, hair touching the desk as she lent over it, before her lips parted- "Ruki- Ruki please-" she gasps, "let me l-look at you."

There's only a slight pause, before her body is roughly spun, the world turning in her vision until his face fills her sight. The desk digs into her back as she lays over it, but her arms eagerly reach for him, holding him to her fiercely as he continues thrusting.

"So needy." Ruki teases.

He grips her under her thigh, digging his fingers into her soft flesh as he rams into her with rough, sharp bucks of his hips, and the pressure snaps inside her without warning. Her cry fills the room, and wide, hazy eyes stare into his in alarm. Ruki would have laughed if he could. Instead, he pins her body down and starts to buck erratically, seeking blind completion as he felt his abdomen tighten. Yui whimpers, features flushed and chest heaving as she could only watch as the layers of his mask were peeled back. He pants, lips turning up and revealing fangs as he stares at her hazy-lust ridden gaze. His mouth presses against her bared neck as he thrusts, grunting quietly as he picks up the pace. Yui's small noises grow as she felt herself grow needy once more, her toes curling as wet noises from their bodies fills the room.

She moans his name continuously like a mantra and it only bids his hips to move rougher, his hands no doubt leaving bruises on her hips.

When he finally buries himself entirely inside her and releases, Yui gasps and clings to him, the snarl that escapes him running into a guttural, low moan. Her legs jolt on either side of his hips as her second release make rose-pink eyes darken and fall shut.

Their previous noises descend into harsh, laboured breathes.

Ruki's body leans into hers heavily, his forehead resting against the side of her neck a moment. Yui's eyes peel open to stare unseeingly at the ceiling, her mind replaying the expression on his face she'd glimpsed. For a moment, with everything stripped away, he'd looked at her as if she were integral to his being. His eyes had been dark and half lidded, fraught with the cruelty she knew him capable of, and yet her hand moves. She strokes his soft, slightly damp hair, smiling slightly. Her lips press gently to his shoulder, and soon her hesitant fingers glide to hover over his scarred shoulder blades.

His hand reaches for and takes hold of her wrist. Yui freezes and slowly melts as he guides her palm to his skin. His face remains hidden in her neck as he catches his breath and Yui slips into a happy, lazy haze, stroking the abused flesh of his shoulder blades gently.

"...I don't want to wake up." Comes her quiet voice.

Ruki raises his head then, smiling sightly even as his eyes became serious. "There's no escaping this dream, so get used to it. Even if I'm not supposed to keep you because you're Eve...I won't be letting go of you."

"I'm not really Eve anymore." Yui whispers, cupping his cheek and stroking it with the pad of her thumb. "The potential to be Eve was just something chosen for me...like the heart in my chest. Don't think of it as the Snake corrupting me anymore. I only want Ruki to touch me, s-so...there's no corruption." She blushes, glancing away.

"Heh, as profound as ever." He says, a playful lift to his voice that has her shooting him a sour pout.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all." He says, lip lifting in a smirk as she huffs. She quiets as his expression turns intent, voice becoming soft. "Well, I suppose I should change my statement then..." he trails off, leaning down so that their lips were a hairs-breadth away.

"I won't be letting go of you, _Yui_."


End file.
